Cellular telephone communications, such as voice calls, involving at least one wireless device routinely fail because a wireless device enters a location lacking specific network coverage (i.e., a “dead zone”) or high network congestion. Dropping a call, particularly an urgent call, can be frustrating and inconvenient for the parties to the phone call. The failure of a data communication session may be costly and inconvenient to wireless device users. Current wireless devices may enable data transmission over multiple communication pathways, but wireless devices lack a way to leverage simultaneous transmissions across multiple communication pathways to improve data transmission reliability.